


Let Me Kiss You

by osakaprincess



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, all the tzuyu pairings really, one big gay fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osakaprincess/pseuds/osakaprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tzuyu likes kissing her unnies but there's one she has yet to kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Kiss You

“Tzuyu is obsessed with kissing.” Nayeon giggled as she told the audience and the radio show host.

 

The girls in the room giggled because it was true. Tzuyu did like kissing her unnies. Of course the fans and everyone that wasn't a member thought of it much more innocently than what Nayeon was really implying. The girls all wore secretive grins as Tzuyu tried not to focus on the one girls who she had yet to kiss. The one girl who kissed just as much as her and had been the source of Tzuyu's obsession with kissing.

 

 

 

“Can we go through it one more time?” Nayeon asks after the dance teacher and their managers have walked out. Even though “Do It Again” was a song they were introduced during Sixteen and they've known this routine, dancing with their final set of members and their debut not too far away made them all anxious to perfect the dance. Jungyeon groaned from where she lay on the floor but one glare from Nayeon had her on her feet ready to go again. Tzuyu had also felt like going one more time and felt like she was just one practice away from being perfect.

 

Everything was going just as normal and smoothly until they reached Jungyeon's line and Momo lost her balance bumping into Sana slightly. Tzuyu watched everything happen in slow motion as Sana, the clumsiest of them all, tried to balance her self meanwhile continuing with the dance. Tzuyu's eyes widened as Jungyeon turned her head just in time for her and Sana's lips to meet.

 

Both girls froze, with the others who had witnessed it staring in shock.

 

What surprised them more was how long their lips remained in tact as they both processed what was going on. Jungyeon was the first to snap out of it as she pushed Sana away, both girls covering their mouths, red faced as they both turned away from each other. “Do It Again” still played loudly as the girls remained frozen where they stood.

 

Tzuyu wasn't sure what her unnies were thinking as she looked at all their surprised faces as they looked at the pair, but she was sure none of them felt as she had.

 

Jihyo, as their leader, awkwardly announced the end of practice.

 

Two days later, after awkward silences and awkward stares and Momo cluelessly shouting in frustration, “It's no big deal! I've kissed Sana lots of times!”, to make the pair feel better--- which it hadn't, Tzuyu had gone down to the basement of their dorm to do some laundry when she had silently walked in just as Jungyeon cupped Sana's face and brought their lips together. Tzuyu was frozen as she watched them both melt into the kiss, both their eyes shut and cheeks rosy as their lips parted and reconnected for more.

 

She walked out before they could catch her staring, her face red and stomach filled with butterflies. And an emotion she had never felt before but she recognized as jealousy.

 

And it was all shamelessly due to the fact that she had the biggest crush on Sana.

 

The crush had developed while on Sixteen when the two foreign girls had been paired with Dahyun and Minyoung for their performance. When the two girls had been missing, Sana had been determined to not let their laziness drag them both down. She had taken charge and guided Tzuyu while they practiced alone, shouldering the burden for the team and making Tzuyu realize that the Japanese girl wasn't just carefree and clumsy as the others claimed she was. She was serious and determined to debut just like the rest of them. The pair hadn't been close before the show and the time alone had been the building blocks to their friendship as they warmed up to each other. Tzuyu respected Sana the most out of the members and it had led to her developing her crush on the girl.

 

Sana craved affection and more importantly skinship. She could never go more than five minutes with out touching or hugging a member. And Tzuyu was the focus of Sana's affection more than anyone. With each kiss on the cheek, hug, or touch, Tzuyu fought the urge to grab Sana and kiss her.  She could of course handle it when they were out in public and she'd playfully hug back and grin down at the older girl who stared  back  at her with the most beautiful eyes Tzuyu had ever seen,  eyes that made her melt . But Tzuyu hadn't been kissed  by her  and knew that kissing her in public or in front of others would be inappropriate and that there was a large chance Sana didn't want to kiss her.

 

Jungyeon and Sana's kiss had opened the door for all the members, bringing them closer as they crossed that one forbidden line. Tzuyu held some suspicion before; that Jungyeon and Nayeon had had some sort of relationship prior to Sixteen and Momo had confirmed what they had all thought about her and Sana's relationship but it had been like a switch was flipped and it no longer mattered. Their newly signed contract stating their ban from dating may or may also have been fuel to the fire because suddenly the girls became more physical then before and their displays of affection seemed to break down the barrier that had been built when they had gone into Sixteen.

 

 

The first member Tzuyu had kissed had been Chaeyoung. As the maknaes they had both agreed that they had the least experience and had agreed to be each others first. Although Tzuyu had secretly wished her first kiss to be with Sana, she knew that practice was more essential. It had been awkward and sloppy as they sat in their room with the door closed, the fear of one of the other members walking in making it hasty.

 

Her second kiss had been with Jihyo. The two had been alone doing laundry when Tzuyu had blurted out the question, “Unnie can I kiss you?”, it had of course stunned Jihyo but she had obligated, breaking apart occasionally to guide her to use better techniques. Her kiss with Jihyo had been exactly what she had wanted it to be, educational.

 

Her kiss with Nayeon had been much different then her kisses before, Nayeon being the oldest of course had the most experience and she hadn't even needed to ask as Nayeon had dragged her towards the maknae room, closing the door behind them and planting her lips on her as soon as they were in. “You're just so pretty, I needed to kiss you.” Nayeon had whispered unashamed as her hands caressed Tzuyu's hair, bringing their heads together. Nayeon's kisses were short quick sweet kisses. She enjoyed pulling away to grin stupidly at her, staring into her eyes warmly before swooping in for another kiss.

 

“You don't need to ask,” Jungyeon had whispered as she backed her against the basement wall, her eyes hungrily staring at Tzuyu's lips as she licked her own, “Not with any of us, you're our princess.” Tzuyu had expected Jungyeons rough kiss, having witnessed it with Sana, she knew that Jungyeon liked _french kisses._ She was thankful that Jihyo had taught her before hand or she would have run from the intensity of Jungyeons kisses. She was breathless as they broke apart and Jungyeon smirked before pecking her and turning to go back upstairs. 

 

Kissing Dahyun and Mina were both tamer than her kisses with Jungyeon, Mina blushed the entire time and her lips had been the softest.  Her kiss with  Dahyun  happened  while they  cuddled on her bed,  with  Chaeyoung sleeping on the other bed. Tzuyu followed Jungyeon ' s advice and hadn't asked, leaning down to meet Dahyun's  lips . Tzuyu's eye lids had fluttered close and she had let her tongue swipe over Dahyun's lips once before kissing her cheek and cuddling close to her. 

 

Momo's kisses were playful. The two had been laying on the older girls bed when Momo had began tickling Tzuyu, the two launching into a fit of giggles a s Momo sat on top of Tzu yu . As Tzuyu ' s hands had gone to stop the older girl from tickling her, Momo strongly took hold of them, pinning them beside Tzuyu ' s head as she leaned down and hovered her lips over her s , “I hear our maknae likes to kiss all her unnies,” Momo giggled, leaning down to peck Tzuyu quickly, “It's not fair that I haven't got my kiss though.” She pouted, leaning down to kiss Tzuyu deeply. Tzuyu was so entranced by the kiss she hadn't realized Momo had let go of her arms until she felt them tickling her sides, breaking their kiss apart as she laughed. Their kisses continued on as so with Tzuyu begging for mercy as the older girl continued to tease her. 

 

Not long after Tzuyu had kissed  _most_ of the girls, Jungyeon had passed around a sheet with a smirk on her face as she silently did so. 

 

** Twice's Best Kisser Award! **

** _Nayeon  **

** _Jungyeon **

** _  Momo **

** _Sana **

** _Jihyo **

** _Mina **

** _Dahyun **

** _Chaeyoung **

** _Tzuyu **

 

Tzuyu had blushed when she had read her name and had quickly voted for Jungyeon. She would have voted for Sana if she could have but she  had yet to kiss her (a fact that left her frustrated). 

 

In the end Sana had won, which left Tzuyu feeling bitter for not having ever kissed her, meanwhile Jungyeon had placed 2 nd and Tzuyu, much to her surprise, placing 3 rd . 

 

 

Kissing became a norm for the Twice girls, usually two members would sneak down into the basement and  t he girl knew better than to go into a room when the door was closed and two members were missing. They never spoke about  it , wordlessly agreeing that things were fine the way they were and thinking to o ha r d about it would complicate their seemingly perfect connection.  Of course there was the mutual love that they all felt for each other and it was felt with each kiss and touch and the way they looked at each other and it was a bond that Tzuyu believed no one would ever understand.  Who else would kiss their band members like they had?

 

Of course they were human and emotions were always in the way and their mutual understanding didn't last. Tzuyu had seen it coming, when Chaeyoung had refused her kiss and Mina had become quiet and the two were often missing together, it didn't take much to figure out what was going on. All the girls were anxious and afraid that if they pointed it out, it would break what they had already had. In those weeks, Jungyeon's kisses were harder and even Momo's kisses weren't so playful. 

 

And then  Mina and Chaeyoung confirmed to them what they were all fearing. 

 

They c a me to them hand in hand, both shaking as they stared at their unnies (and Tzuyu), Mina stuttering, “W-we l-love each other.” 

 

It was awkward at first as the girls adjusted to the new couple, especially for Momo, who liked to flirt with Mina openly,  who  had to be reprimanded for stepping out of line and pouted for weeks for not being able to play with her penguin. Tzuyu had to jealously watch as Sana dragged Momo to her room, shutting themselves away for a few hours and coming out with a smiley Momo. Tzuyu couldn't meet Sana's eyes after. Whatever they had done had sedated Momo enough that she was only affectionate with Mina in a friendly way and showered the same affection to Chaeyoung. 

 

Things surprisingly didn't fall apart after the new couple and the girls went back to their normal selfs. 

 

 

 

 

The girls returned to the dorm tired after the radio appearance and another performance, in a few  minutes Tzuyu would finally turn 18 and she was determined to get her kiss from Sana. 

 

After the girls “surprised” her with a cake and sang her 'happy birthday', Tzuyu made a wish for the one thing she's wanted for while, hoping that tonight would be the night it was finally granted to her. Her heart filled with warmth as the girls surrounded her and showered her with kisses, some on the lips (their managers had  thanfully left) and hugging her tightly. Momo was first of course to dig into the cake with Jihyo scolding her because “Tzuyu should eat first” and despite having been up so early all the girls were bright and cheery and Tzuyu wished she could bottle the moment and keep it with her forever.  What m ade it all the better was Sana, who stood with her arms wrapped around the tall maknae, giggling into her shoulder as Momo tried warming Jihyo ' s heart with frosting kisses. 

 

After the cake was gone, the girls slowly left to their room and Tzuyu knew that this was her one chance. 

 

“Sana unnie can you stay with me a bit?” Tzuyu batted her eyelashes at the older girl who nodded and said her goodnight to Jungyeon and Momo who had stayed up the longest with them. 

 

Sana sat down in the chair beside Tzuyu and rested her head on her hand, looking at Tzuyu curiously. 

 

When Tzuyu heard Momo and Jungyeon ' s door close, she steadied her gaze on Sana seriously. 

 

“Sana unnie, why haven't you kissed me?” She asked bluntly,  she was never one to beat around the bush.

 

Sana jumped in surprise and averted her eyes, “What do you mean? I kiss you all the time.” She chuckled nervously. 

 

Tzuyu reached over and stopped Sana's hands as they fiddled with the table cloth.  She had suspected the answer and decided on route B,  “If I asked you to kiss me for my birthday, would you?” 

 

Sana's eyes met Tzuyu ' s as her chuckle stopped and Tzuyu was frozen from the intensity of the look, having never been looked so emotionally before. “If I kiss you, I'm afraid I'm never going to want to stop.” She replied seriously. 

 

Tzuyu was shocked by the answer, she'd expected an answer of rejection, a confirmation of her fears that Sana wasn't attracted to her in the slightest, anything but  _ that. _

 

“Tzuyu, you like kissing the others girl and so do I but no matter who I kiss they never do to me what you do and we haven't kissed. My feelings for you are too deep for me to kiss you carelessly and I won't be able to kiss  you and then watch as you go kiss another member.  Not without having my heartbroken but  I will kiss you, if it's truly what you want but I can not do it without letting you know how I feel. I love you Tzuyu.” Sana confessed, her eyes shining as they stared up at Tzuyu, reflecting the depth of her feelings in her irises. 

 

And in that moment,  Tzuyu couldn't take it anymore and wound her hand in Sana's hair gently before bring ing them together for their lips to meet.  They were both surprised at the sudden contact and Tzuyu slowly moved her lips against Sana who began to relax as  her mouth opened and suddenly Tzuyu could taste the chocolate from her birthday cake as Sana caressed Tzuyu ' s face with her soft hands, tilting their heads as their mouths moved in-sync with each other. Tzuyu swore she saw stars.  They were both breathless as they broke apart, staring deeply in each others eyes with flushed cheeks. There was a small smirk on Sana's lips before she brought them to Tzuyu's for another kiss, this time one of her hands finding her waist and slipping under her shirt to gently massage her sides as her tongue did the same. Tzuyu couldn't resist moaning a bit at the feeling. 

 

She whimpered as they broke away for air again, thinking that their poll had been right and Sana was definitely the best kisser. 

 

“I love you.” She whispered, opening her eyes to meet Sana's as they stared at her lovingly. “I only kissed the other members because I wanted to practice but you're the only one I've ever wanted to kiss.” 

 

Sana tucked a strand of Tzuyu's hair behind her ear and smiled, “You've practiced well.” She praised, “Though I am a little jealous.” 

 

“You're jealous?! Unnie I had to watch you kiss every one but me. I thought you didn't like me.” Tzuyu pouted. 

 

Sana tsk'd, “How could I not like you? Wasn't I obvious enough with all my touching and hugs?”

 

Tzuyu scoffed, “You hug and touch everyone.” 

 

“Well it was extra special when I did to you.” Sana replied defensively. 

 

Tzuyu laughed hugged her, “I believe you.” 

 

The two stayed like that until their eyes grew heavy and Sana was yawning. 

 

“We should go to bed.” Sana murmured.

 

“I don't want to let go of you.” Tzuyu held her tighter. “Will you sleep with me, for my birthday.” She said  with a  blush  as she realized how her words could come off. 

 

Sana nodded, “ Okay sweetheart.” 

 

Tzuyu was filled with warmth with the endearing term and let Sana go so they could move to her room. They moved through the dorm hand in hand, silently as they could creeping into the maknaes room, giggling as they fell in the bed. Being the tallest, Tzuyu found herself being the big spoon as Sana snuggled into the bed and Tzuyu wrapped her arms around her. Tzuyu wanted to keep Sana in her arms forever, it was where she belonged, she thought and kissed the top of her head, whispering, “Goodnight,” in her ear  before they both dozed off.

 

Tzuyu's wish had come true. 


End file.
